the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
The following is a list of vehicles that are featured in The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''universe. EDStudios Season 1 Abandoned RV * Owned by: Unknown * Used by: James Cottingham, Harry Edwards, Mark Watson * Colour: Grey * Status: Crashed, abandoned On their way out of Upswitch, the Clarkson Survivors found an abandoned RV and were able to start it up, saving hours from their long journey to Port Collier. After the group found and left on the train, leaving their RV by the side of the tracks. A few days later, Ben Appleby, who had left his friends following a mental breakdown, wandered back to the track and lived inside the RV. The Storytellers eventually found the RV and took it and Ben to Kansas City, where Mark crashed it when they drove through John's herd. '''1980-1985 EMD GP50 Train' * Owned by: EG&B * Used by: Train Engineer; Harry Edwards; Aaron Ganger; Ben Appleby * Colour: Steel * Status: Abandoned Main Article: The Train As part of their journey to Port Collier, the group found and camped inside a solar-powered freight train. It provided a safe haven for the group, due to its raised height and fast travelling speeds. However, at night the noise the train made drew in walkers from miles around, but luckily the walkers were incapable of climbing up to attack the group. When the group arrived in Port Collier, they abandoned the train to rust for the rest of time. * The train was used to transport goods and materials between Chester and Clark counties before the apocalypse. After the apocalypse, the train was involved in a crash and the engineer died from the impact. Despite this, the train itself and boxcar were intact and operational. At some point, a group made a campfire near the wreckage of the train; the group left behind Liam and set off for parts unknown. Season 4 Season 6 ]] Tannerson's Bike * Owned by: Harry Edwards (current); Tannerson (formerly) * Used by: Harry Edwards; Tannerson * Colour: black, silver * Status: Crashed, destroyed After Edwards forced the New World Warriors to leave Greencole, one of their leaders gives him Tannerson's bike as a goodwill gift. Edwards decides to keep the bike and it becomes his main form of transportation. He even modifies the vehicle, including a shotgun holster, a turbocharger and a new catalytic converter to reduce the amount of fuel burned at high revs. During the siege of Site 65, Edwards is shot and crashes, able to jump off the vehicle before it smashes through a wall. Season 14 Land Crawler * Owned by: Commonwealth of New Graystone (current); US Military (officially) * Used by: Commonwealth War Council * Colour: Grey * Status: Abandoned Main Article: Land Crawler The Land Crawler was one of two known vehicles designed by the US military dubbed "Massive Military Land Vehicles", gigantic crawlers that could cover great distance and originally designed to tackle the vast desert battlefields of the Middle East. The project was abandoned a few years before the outbreak, and what was built of the Land Crawler was stored at Adams Air Force Base. It was recovered 15 years later by the new residents of AAFB, who gave it to the New Buckingham Corps to rebuild in exhange for oil. The War Council then led their army on Washington D.C on the rebuilt Land Crawler. Season 22 Season 29 ]] NBS Ulysses * Owned by: New Buckingham Corps * Used by: New Buckingham Corps * Colour: Grey * Status: Abandoned Main Article: NBS Ulysses When the New Buckingham Corps solidified their control over New Buckingham and most of California, they recovered an aircraft carrier they named the NBS Ulysses ''as part of their new Pacific fleet. The ship served as a symbol of the Corps' power and became the headquarters of the Commonwealth Council and later the war council during the war with the Government. In the '''New Age' Extension, the ship was sieged by Hope and her army and was the site where the Corps came to an end. The ship makes a final appearance in Next World, when Connor, the Chosen Ones and the Children of History use it to sail and escape from the Horizon Oil Rig. Chronicles Season 4: 'Shadowman 2: The Columbus' The'' Columbus'' * Owned by: Andrew * Used by: Andrew's Crew Main Article: The Columbus [[The 'New Age' Extension|The New Age Extension]] Season 5 1970 Ford Mustang * Owned by: Hope Edwards (current); ''Drew Stanton ''(formerly) * Used by: Drew Stanton; Hope Edwards; Florence; Six; Denver * Colour: Red, black, white * Status: Destroyed A red Ford Mustang recovered by Drew Stanton, this car was given by Drew to Hope and her group before their journey to decipher Hope's grandfather's secrets. Hope learned how to maintain the vehicle and it remains in her possession. It was housed at Freedomtown until the destruction of the community - and the car - at the hands of Ben Stanton and the Columbian Commonwealth. [[LoreTale's The Walking Dead: End of Days|LoreTale's End of Days]] Season 1 Hometown Truck * Owned by: Stoffman's Group * Used by: Jennifer Stoffman, Kyle Ford * Colour: Grey, black * Status: In use A truck stolen by the Ones Left during their escape from Hometown, this truck serves as the group's home during their journey east from the fallen settlement. Although the truck was briefly abandoned when the group went searching for fuel and their subsequent walk through a lurker herd, the group made their way back to the truck to continue their journey. * The truck is bullet-proofed and is equipped with a ram, making it excellent for ploughing through lurker herds. Beyond the Grave Season 1 1970 Ford Mustang * Owned by: Drew Stanton * Used by: Drew Stanton * Colour: Red, black, white * Status: In use, stored A car recovered during the war against the Government, this Mustang is one of Drew's prized possessions. After the suicide of his daughter, Drew loads up his car and takes off for Oklahoma. It later becomes the lead vehicle of a group of survivors that Drew takes up leadership of. * In Season 2, the car is in storage, with Drew attempting to repair it. Leland's Van * Owned by: Leland (formerly) * Used by: Leland (formerly), Naomi (formerly) * Colour: Grey * Status: Crashed, destroyed Mikala's Truck * Owned by: Mikala * Used by: Mikala, Drew Stanton, Leland * Colour: Black * Status: In use A truck once used by the military, Mikala has extensively modified her truck to include a pair of automated machine guns, mine deployers and a satellite dish. It is large enough to fit all members of the group inside of it. The truck serves as one of two main vehicles for the group in Season 1, alongside Drew's Mustang. In Season 2, the truck is still in use. Ford Crown Victoria * Owned by: Unknown police department (formerly) * Used by: Connor Stanton * Colour: Black/white * Status: Abandoned This police cruiser was used by Connor Stanton as he hounded Drew and the group during the course of Season 1. He often used the siren to control and manoeuvre his herd. When he took Drew to the spot where he was keeping their reanimated mother, Drew shot Connor in the stomach and handcuffed him to his police cruiser, leaving him to die and eventually reanimate. Season 2 Blondie's Truck * Owned by: Drew Stanton * Used by: Drew Stanton * Colour: Grey * Status: In use At some point after the group set out on their mission, Drew Stanton recovered a tanker truck and emptied out the tanker to store the supplies he delivered. The truck now serves as his main mode of transportation, with his Mustang in storage. Scorpion: The Kyle Granger Story Season 1 Season 2 Pathfinder * Owned by: North Carolina Sect * Used by: Kyle's Group (current), North Carolina Sect (formerly) * Colour: Grey * Status: In use Main Article: Pathfinder A steam locomotive restored and operated by the North Carolina Sect, the Pathfinder is designed to traverse the ruined tracks across the United States. It is part of the Sect's legions of advanced vehicles. The Pathfinder was acquired by a group of rebellious, skilled young Initiates who used it to escape the North Carolina Bunker, using it as their home on their journey to find a new home. Extended Universe Phase 5 The Flagship * Owned by: The Federates * Used by: The Federates * Colour: Black * Status: In use Main Article: The Flagship ''The Flagship ''is one of two Massive Military Land Vehicles developed a few years before the outbreak. Category:Vehicles